The Kandronian Chronicles Pt 3: The Andalites
by Steve-0
Summary: The Andalites have landed as the Animorphs prepare to go on the most dangerous mission yet.(Fixed)


**The Kandronian Chronicles**

**"The Andalites"**

  
  


**Chapter 1**

**"Ax"**

My name is Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthill, but my human friends call me "Ax." For years we have waited for the day when my people would return and rid us of the yeerks. Today it just might be to late. My friends and I were at my loft in the meadow watching the news on what the humans call a "TV."

"We're live outside of the Capitol, where just minutes ago a large, futuristic, _spacecraft_ has appeared over the Washington monument. From what we know the inhabitants have not made any attempt to make contact whatsoever. In order to prevent an interplanetary war, the president urges that everyone attempt to show them that we mean them no harm." I turned the TV off.

"Meanwhile, they are up there planning are mass destruction." Marco continued darkly. Everyone looked tired and defeated. We had lost one of our most powerful allies, The Ellimist, and from what we had learned about our new enemies the future was looking pretty bleak.

"You would figure the yeerks would be putting up some sort of resistance." Cassie noted.

"From what my sources tell me they are. Visser Three has returned to The Blade Ship in a final attempt to try to destroy the Kandronian ships outside Earth." Erek said.

"What I don't get is why are the Kandronians making themselves known to the whole Earth now? It doesn't make any sense! We have to do something!" Rachel said impatiently.

Shhh, I think I hear something. Tobias told us sternly. He usually doesn't use that kind of tone, unless he sensed something important. That's when I heard it too. A familiar buzzing like the roar of an engine. I used all four of my eyes to look up at the sky, the others did the same.

"Do you see it, Tobias?" Jake asked.

It's them! I recognize the ship! They're here! The Andalites are here! Tobias cheered excitedly. I couldn't believe it, but there was the ship preparing to land right in front of me. The others were cheering and hugging each other tightly, as Tobias flew closer to the ship to greet them.

Greetings, I am Prince Garfough of the Second Earth Squadron. Are you the five human children with ability to morph? A thought-speak announcement said.

"We're not exactly children, but yes." Jake said. The Andalite ship opened and five Andalites warriors stepped off a metallic platform and onto the field. The others silently urged Jake to speak to them.

"Um, okey. I am Prince Jake, this is Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and up in the sky is Tobias. I believe you already know Ax."

Ax? Prince Garfough questioned.

It is the name the humans gave me, Prince Garfough. It is a shorter form for Aximilli. Ax explained. 

We were en route to offer our assistance in the Yeerk War, when we learned of the Kandronians from the Ellimists. The Prince explained. Although it will break our greatest law of Seerow's Kindness, the Ellimists told us that we will need to work together in order to destroy both the Kandronians and the Yeerks. 

Will this pardon Ax for his assisting us against the yeerks for the past couple years? Tobias asked. So not to dishonor my brother I was told to lie about who broke the law by giving the Animorphs their powers. Originally, my brother Elfangor had given the Animorphs this power, but in a transmission to my home planet I disclosed to my race that it was I.

"Can you cure nonliths?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Not here, but it might be possible back on the Andalite homeworld. Garfough assured her. He smiled with his main eyes. 

  
  


**Chapter 2**

**"Tobias"**

Fully human. No more hunting for my food, no more long, cold, lonely nights on my branch watching out for predators. Could the Andalites really do this? I've had my hopes crushed so many times before. I saw Rachel watching me, her eyes were bright with hope. We could finally be together, I mean really together. Not some two hour date, or some intimate moment that can be interrupted by my having to demorph. I could fight along side my friends as a human, again. Now more than ever I wanted to stop the Kandronians.

"So what's the plan fearless leader?" Marco asked Jake. Ax stood beside Jake awaiting his command, while Cassie just wrapped her arm around his shoulder and said, "What do we do, Prince Jake?" She teased and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Okey, to stop the Kandronians we have to destroy the entire planet of Kandrona. Good thing the Andalites came when they did. Now we have the firepower and the transportation we need to get rid of the Kandronians and the Yeerks forever." Jake said.

Excuse me, Prince Jake. Ax interrupted, he looked embarrassed. We don't exactly have the firepower to do that. To blow up an entire planet you'll need an explosive device more advanced than anything Human, Yeerk, Chee, or Andalite.

"Great. So close and yet so far." Marco said irritably. We all sighed in defeat. Not even the Andalites could help us now.

Then it was good old Rachel who spoke up with the idea that would change everything. "We don't have the fire power but what about the Kandronians?" She asked.

"They are more technologically more advanced than we are." Erek noted.

Yes, but the only way anyone could get a hold of that kind of technology would be to infiltrate their main ship, and steal it. Prince Garfough said.

Rachel's eyes sparkled and a smile broke across her face as she said, "Let's do it." She said as she put out her hand

"Surprise, surprise well I guess that's my cue to say that this is insane." Marco said with a sardonic grin, as he placed his hand on Rachel's.

"So this is it, the final battle. I always wanted to save the Earth." Cassie said putting her hand on Marco's.

Let's go be heroes. I said as I perched gently on Cassie's hand.

"I guess that's unanimous." Jake said placing his hand on my talons completing the pact. "Here we are this is how we began and this is how we'll end it." Jake said.

No offense, Jake but I remember having less feathers when we began. I said.

"Whoa, Bird-boy made a joke!" Marco laughed.

Prince Garfough looked upon us with great admiration. Ax and Erek stood in the background. You mean you are volunteering for this mission? You truly are great warriors!

"Naaa we're just used to running for our lives." Marco said.

Nevertheless, I insist you take one of our Andalite soldiers with you. You may have your from our greatest warriors. The Prince insisted.

"We choose Ax." We said in unison. Ax looked surprised, but Prince Garfough was even more surprised that we chose an aristh over a warrior.

It just wouldn't feel right without you, Ax-man. I said.

Thank-you, my friends. He said, his voice was broken with emotion.

"What about you, Erek? Are you up for one more battle?" Marco asked the small terrier.

"We are not programed to do battle, Marco, but yes I will accompany you." Erek said.

So there we were the Animorphs, prepared to boldly go where no man has gone before, again. I looked at my friends thinking how far we've come, and that's when Elfangor's last word came to me. "Hope." We've become what he had aspired us to be, Hope.

TO BE CONTINUED

******************************************************************************

I know it's short but I just couldn't pass up an ending like that. So sue me. More to come, it's far from over.


End file.
